A Miracle
by Hearts Desire
Summary: A Stephanie McMahon and Chris Jericho fic. Steph's had a hard day, can Chris take her mind off of it?


A/N- I honestly have no clue where this story came from, I was just watching some old WWF tapes and this came up. It's kinda weird for me to write and I had extreme doubts about posting this. Especially since my lastest slash story has bombed.  
  
Disclaimer- I own no one. Anyone recognisable belongs to the WWE  
  
--Note-- Steph isn't getting married, she isn't even with Paul. Chris isn't married, therefore, he has no son.  
  
.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
  
  
A Miracle (origional, ain't it?)  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
.  
  
Stephanie McMahon sat behind her desk, running her hand agrivatedly over her forehead. She pretended that it wasn't something she only did when she was stressed. She couldn't afford to be stressed right now. She shifted through the papers that had been placed on her desk while she had been gone.  
  
So many people wanted jobs in the company today and with the failing ratings and sales there was no room for any new talent. Now, unless a miracle walked through her door, there was no new talent on the way for quite a while. Maybe they could pull a D-Generation X like stunt again and bring back the attitude era. But, then again, that would mean stopping almost half of the current WWE storylines, bringing back some fired or retired wrestlers, and quitting the Brand Extention.  
  
_'Not a bad idea, McMahon' she thought to herself, 'But we are wishing for another miracle here.'_  
  
She shifted through the top of the first pile of papers on her desk. Ah, yes, contract renewal time. Big Show, Eddie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero, Matt Hardy, Taz. The first names on the top of the list. They were all guys she needed on the show and they all needed negotiations on their contracts. Stephanie grunted, putting the pile back down and picking up the first couple papers in the next one.  
  
Storylines. Just what she wanted to look at right now. The first one was the Hardy storyline. Oh yeah, once again they wanted to start a Hardy/Moore thing where they come thisclose to breaking off then get back together. When was it going to end? Next, Big Show/Eddie Guerrero.   
  
_'Well, after a septic tank storyline and one having to do with laxatives, what else is there to do?'_ Steph though sarcastically to herself.  
  
She was getting tired of storylines and the tiny print was causing her to get a headache, so she put the papers down. Picking up some bright papers, she looked at them. What were these? The lastest pictures up for magazine publications. Just what she wanted to see right now. Guys beating the shit out of each other and half naked girls. Fun. She set them down, leaning back in her chair.  
  
She sighed to herself. This day was not going the way she had planned. Her breakfast had been ruined by some fan who was so nervous meeting her that she had thrown up all over herself. She had spent the rest of the morning in a meeting with the Raw board, working on storylines. She was mobbed by some fans at lunch. And to top it of, she luggage was lost in Texas, her car had broken down, it had started raining on her on the way back to the building, AND she had been splashed by a truck.  
  
The last thing she wanted to do now was sit behind a desk, deciding on wrestling stuff. Especially if it had to do with another nearly-naked spread of Torrie Wilson in the magazine.  
  
_'Time to start wishing for another miracle, Steph'_  
  
Sh looked up as there was a knock on the door. "Yes?"  
  
_'Not the miracle you were looking for'_ she thought as Chris Jericho stuck his head in the room, slightly.  
  
"Come on in, Chris."  
  
"Whew," Chris whistled, "Looks like yours busy. I can come back some other time."  
  
"No, it's alright, Chris. I need a distraction right now, actually. Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, actually. I'm kinda locked out of my hotel room and I need something to do. You were the first person on my list, but I can find someone else to go out with, if you're too busy."  
  
"Rewind a bit, hon, you're kicked out of your hotel room? Why?"  
  
"Not kicked, locked." Chris smirked.  
  
"Either way, why?"   
  
"My rooming patner is Andrew Martin."  
  
"I see." Stephanie laughed.  
  
"It's good to see you laughing." Chris said softly, sitting down.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I haven't seen you laugh in a long time. Everything around here is so serious now."  
  
Stephanie shook her head, "Well, ya know, with the problems around the rosters lately, it's hard for a GM to have time to herself. It's hard for anyone to have time to themselves."  
  
"I understand. It's still nice to see you laugh, though. You never laugh enough."  
  
"Was that a compliment?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well thank you, Chris."  
  
"As always, you're welcome."  
  
Stephanie could feel herself blushing.  
  
"So, do you want to take a break and go hang out or something?" Chris asked.  
  
"Sure. I think I could take a little time out." Steph replied, getting up and grabbing her coat.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked as they headed outside.  
  
"I was thinking, a coffee or something."  
  
"That sounds great. I know a little coffee shop just down the street if you don't mind walking."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
Stephanie and Chris headed down the cement sidewalk to the coffe shop at the corner. They took a small table in the corner of the nearly-empty shop so they wouldn't get noticed. They ordered their coffees and sat quietly for a second.  
  
Chris looked up, stirring his drink a bit, "You look really nice lately, Stephanie."  
  
"Thanks. So are you."  
  
Another akward silence fell over them again.  
  
"You know I like you, right?" Chris asked quietly a few minutes later.  
  
"I've heard rumours." Stephanie laughed.  
  
"Really? Like from who?"  
  
"Sorry, confidential sources."  
  
"Girls." Chris quickly assumed.  
  
"Yeah, that would be them!"  
  
"It's nice to know everyone else figured it out before you, huh?"  
  
Steph let out a little breath, "I was flattered people thought that way."  
  
"What about me? Are you flattered I would feel like that?"  
  
"Do you feel that way?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Chris said quietly, smiling a bit, "How can I not?"  
  
"In that case, I'm very very flattered, cause I feel the same way."  
  
Chris and Stephanie sat for a few minutes, smiling and blushing like seventh grade boyfriend and girlfriends.  
  
"We've come a long way, haven't we?" Chris laughed a few minutes later, "From me and the others calling you a slut and you turning me down every chance you got."  
  
"Yeah, we have, haven't we? It's a miracle." Steph smiled. 


End file.
